Business Love
by coco-toko
Summary: CEO's mixed with models. Friends finding love with friends. Can the world's top CEO, Sasuke, find love with the world's top model Hinata? main SasuHina, side NaruIno, GaaTen, ShikaTema, ItaSaku Better summary inside. R&R please!
1. Missed Meeting

**PLEASE READ ALL OF IT SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND! YES THERE IS THE ACTUAL CHAPTER AFTER ALL THIS CRUD!**

I do not own Naruto!

Hehe, my first fanfic Count Me In is doing pretty good so far. Keep R&R on it! Support is forever loved. Reviews mean more stories! So keep it up!

**Pairings: Sasuhina, GaaTen, NaruIno, ShikaTema, ItaSaku**

AU, Slight OOC at times, I try my best to make it so it isn't.

Rated M for future violence, and possible lemons.

**READ AND REVIEW THE STORY!**

**Summary:**

Sasuke Uchiha is the CEO of the biggest industry in LA. He models part time and during one of the shoots he meets a shy yet gorgeous young woman named Hinata Hyuuga. The two start off rough but soon reach to a conclusion that can be sappy to anyone. Alongside with these two are Itachi, Naruto, Ino, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Tenten. All of their lives connect in one way or another and soon the entire group become closer than ever expected. The harsh industry of modeling, the too up tight business world of CEO's and the loves that struggle to make it around those tabloids come together to create a love story one shouldn't forget.

**Main pairing: SasuHina**

Even if SasuHina is the main pairing, the other couples play such large roles that it's necessary to have them. Some shifts may be made and some pairings could seem higher up then others.

**AGAIN, ALL NARUTO CHARACTERS WILL MAKE ATLEAST ONE APPEARANCE.**

**Character Bio:**

Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 22

Status: CEO of Uchiha Inc., photographer on the side, modeling on the side also. Lives with his older brother Itachi in the Uchiha Estate in LA, CA. Best friends with Naruto, and Gaara.

Itachi Uchiha

Age: 28

Status: Male model, gave up position as CEO to his younger brother Sasuke, travels but mainly lives in the Uchiha Estate in LA, CA. Has a loft in Manhattan that Sasuke sometimes borrows.

Hinata Hyuuga

Age: 21

Status: Female Model, top of the industry, also works at Hyuuga Corporation under her cousin Neji. Best friends with Ino, Temari (farther into the story), Tenten and Sakura.

Gaara Subaku

Age: 22

Status: CEO of Sun Industries, brother of Temari and Kankuro. Currently residing in LA to help spread his Industry across the country, his older sister his secretary currently by his side. Best friends with Sasuke and Naruto.

Temari Subaku

Age: 25

Status: Model part time, secretary for her younger brother. Currently residing in LA. Bestfriends to come, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sakura.

Tenten ?

Age: 23

Status: Female model working along side with Hinata. Resides in the same complex as Hinata. Currently looking for a second job. Bestfriends with Hinata, Sakura, and Ino, Temari (later into the story).

Shikamaru Nara

Age: 22

Status: Male model, works at Uchiha Inc part time. Lazy, but one of the top in the male model world along with Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 22

Status: Famous photographer residing in LA with Sasuke. Only person Sasuke allows to take his modeling photos. Currently infatuated with one of his models. Best friends with Sasuke and Gaara.

Ino Yamanaka

Age: 21

Status: Model from a different industry then Hinata and Tenten. Works alongside with Sakura. Bestfriends with Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and later Temari. Oblivious to her photographer's infatuation.

Sakura Haruno

Age: 21

Status: Model with Ino. Infatuated with the CEO of Uchiha Inc. Bestfriends with Hinata, Ino, Tenten, later Temari.

**AND NOW HERE IS THE ACTUAL CHAPTER. Sorry for boring you.**

**

* * *

****Missed Meeting**

"Ne Sasuke. Are you done yet?!" yelled the hyperactive blonde as he burst through the intricate double doors of the large office. Sasuke didn't even bother to look up at his friend as he continued to sort through and sign the large stacks of papers. Naruto was a bit peeved that his best friend didn't even look up so he walked around to the side of Sasuke's desk and stared at him. And stared. And stared. Until…

"Dobe! Why are you looking at me like that. Turning gay?" Sasuke shot a glare towards the young man.

"No! But I knew it would piss you off so of course I would result to this tactic!" he exclaimed proudly. Not even letting Sasuke reply with a grunt he continued, "Seriously though. I came with something important. I need you…"

"Wait dobe, let me guess. You need me to model for you again to save your sorry ass from Kakashi."

"Ehehe… how'd you know?"

Sasuke sighed and placed his expensive imported pen onto his desk and looked straight at the blonde.

"Because you idiot, I know you."

"Ehh… so… will you do it teme?!"

"Hn."

Naruto looked at the man before him and was ready to beg his heart out when he noticed his friend stand and move towards the gaping windows to lean on the seal. Naruto got up from his kneeling position and made his way to stand in front of the young CEO.

"Will I have to deal with troublesome women?" Sasuke asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You'll have a female partner but trust me. This one is tolerable."

"You sure now?"

"Yea."

"Hn… fine, but remember this dobe. If I come out raped, you're getting sent to the bottom of the ocean." Naruto jumped up with glee at his friends acceptance but then quickly paused and realized he'd have to make sure not to get any other girls other than the models in the set. He ran out of the room without even saying bye and left Sasuke back to his mountains of paperwork.

* * *

"A-ano.. I'll b-be working w-with a m-male model?" Hinata managed to squeak out.

"Yea Hina-chan! He's my best bud. You know, the CEO of Uchiha Inc.? That's the guy!" Naruto belted out. Hinata nearly fainted. She knew him. Of course she did. They met in high school for Kami's sake! She doubted he remembered her though so she would play it off. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but remember the crush on him she had developed after her feelings for the man before her subsided. True, she was not a fangirl, but she felt for him past the looks. In highschool he seemed pained at times and when the time came that he accepted the position as CEO he seemed anything but happy.

She was there at that party. She didn't get to talk to him but mingled with Naruto since he couldn't reach his friend either. Too many reporters crowded the table. She couldn't help but feel pained for him. Unlike him, her cousin willingly took the position away from her so she could pursue her modeling career.

"U-um.. Na-naruto-kun.. Ino-chan and Sa-sakura-chan are asking if w-we can meet them for lunch." She slightly cursed herself for the stuttering. The damned habit was coming back. She only stuttered when she was nervous, and the fact that she had just discovered that she would be working with a MALE model, but said model was a man that she was secretly admiring. Just her luck.

"Sure Hina-chan! I'll drive so just go grab your stuff and meet me out front."

With that being said Hinata rushed off to grab her coat and purse off the set and then maneuvered herself towards Naruto's 2009 CTS Cadillac Sedan. She made herself comfortable in the passenger side and buckled herself before they sped off into the busy streets of midday LA.

* * *

Sasuke stared blankly out of the window at the tiny café his brother had chosen.

"Hey hey, Otouto-chan. Are you even listening?" Itachi asked his younger brother. He seemed so dazed, it reminded him of Shikamaru.

"What aniki?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed. He only came because his brother insisted that he'd stave if he didn't leave the office.

"How's the office? I mean, you're holding up pretty well according to the tabloids."

"Hn. Aniki you know better than to believe tabloids but yea, I'm doing fine. Couldn't we talk about this at home?"

"Yea but this is more fun!" Itachi proclaimed proudly.

"Hn."

They continued light conversation as they enjoyed a simple meal. That was until a pink blob of hair managed to snake its way to his right side.

"Sasuke-kunnnn," the blob shrieked. Okay sure, Sasuke was friends with her, but her infatuation was ridiculous. He pushed her off and she pouted lightly before actually sitting in the seat she hovered above. She stared at him for awhile, and gained no response so she turned her face towards the man across from her crush. Her eyes widened a little at the site of hunky man meat that was catching her eye.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, who's this?" she asked, not once taking her eyes off the man.

"My older brother Sakura."

"Older brother? Well know, the older piece of meat…," she thought devilishly to herself. Sure she knew he had a brother but this, this man was not what she expected. She expected handsome of course, but not down right drop my panties right here and now gorgeous.

"Sakura-chan was it? Pleasure to meet you," Itachi said politely as he extended a hand. The girl was cute, but Sasuke seemed to have no intrest so he would just have to save his little brother and take the girl out of his hands.

Sakura nearly fainted as she took his hand, and as soon as they released she quickly moved to Itachi's side of the table.

"What's your name gorgeous?" she asked with a giggle. Sasuke nearly gagged at the sight. His number one fangirl had suddenly shifted gears and moved to his older brother. Not to say he wasn't happy, he definitely was, but the sight of the goo-goo lovey eyes was making him sick.

"Itachi, and if I'm gorgeous then you must be down right intoxicating."

Now Sasuke really wanted to gag so he quickly put his share of the money down and stood to leave.

"Wait Sasuke-kun! Naruto is coming! Don't you want to hang out for awhile?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. I already saw the dobe, just tell him I said hi. Oh, and Itachi, if you two are going to do something inappropriate, don't do it at our house." With that said he left a blushing Sakura and a smirking Itachi alone to wait for the rest of the group.

Sasuke hopped into his car, not noticing the blushing pearl-eyed mistress that was currently eyeing him as he drove off.

Hinata blushed and then ran inside to meet up with Sakura, leaving a confused Naruto to lock up.

* * *

Gahh, I'm so sorry the chapter wasn't that good! Forgive me! I'll make more of a chapter next time!

Please review! It will motivate me!

Oh and read Count Me In too!

Thanks loves!

Ja ne!


	2. Café Okay?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

"**speaking"**

'**thinking'**

**Café Okay?**

"Oi, Hina-chan? You there?" Naruto asked while waving his arm in front of her face. She hadn't moved towards the door with him so frankly, he was kind of worried.

Hinata was staring blankly at the spot where Sasuke's car had just been. Was she dreaming? Had she just now seen the man of her dreams drive off while she just arrived? Well damn. That just sucks.

She stared awhile longer before noticing a tan arm waving madly like it was trying to swat a fly.

"Ano, sorry Naru-kun."

"It's alright but what got into you?"

'More like what left.'

"Eh, nothing, just spacing out."

With that said they made their way towards the door and found Sakura making out with some dark haired semi-old guy. Hinata and Naruto went bug eyed and stared, and stared, and stared… until Naruto let out a slight cough.

"Oh hey guys! This is Itachi-kun!" Sakura jumped a bit at the sight of her two friends.

"Heh, yea. I know. Remember Sasuke's best friend and all?"

"Oh right Naruto… well hey Hinata! How's the worlds sexiest woman alive?"

"Sakura! I am not! But I am doing fine."

Naruto and Hinata made their way over to the table and waited for someone to come with a menu or something for them. Sakura and Itachi took this time to go back to swapping spit and NOT being discreet about it so they got some weird looks from people around the. Hinata just turned to look around since the akward situation wasn't seeming to get any better, while Naruto just watched the scene unfold.

The akwardness refused to subside so they just sat there until a blonde ball of bounce made her way into the café. She jumped onto the seat next to Hinata and then grabbed her friend into a deep hug. She didn't even notice her strawberry haired friend smacking lips with Itachi, that is until Naruto pulled her arm and pointed towards the scene.

"WHAT THE HECK FOREHEAD-GIRL!" she exclaimed loud enough for all of LA to hear. Sakura jumped a bit but didn't release from Itachi. She only opened her eye to look at Ino before quickly closing it again and focusing on her hunk of a man.

Ino turned bright red and quickly stood and grabbed her friends pink hair in a death grip. Sakura squealed and looked up at Ino with a glare.

"Hey pinky, if you're gunna do that think about think about the people with you first. Jeez." Sakura blushed and shrugged a silent apology when Ino released her hair.

"Anyway, so who are you mister tall, dark and handsome?" Ino asked as she took her seat again.

'I'm going to kill him…" thought Naruto.

"I'm Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. Pleasure to meet you miss…"

"Ino, call me Ino."

"Ino-chan. Delightful. Anyway, enjoy your lunch everyone. I have to take my leave now, photoshoot soon." He stood, but not before giving Sakura a chaste kiss on the lips and whispering a call me into her ear. She blushed a deep red but managed to force a nod. Her eyes followed him to the door, and when he was finally gone she turned to her friends.

Facing her was an amused Naruto, bored Ino, and flustered Hinata. She smiled meekly and then started a light conversation with them.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke," Itachi spoke into the cellphone.

"What do you want aniki? I was sleeping you teme."

"You don't mind me stealing away that pink haired fox do you?"

"Hell no. Take the damn thing off my hands."

"She's not a thing Sasuke."

"Since when do you defend girls?"

"Uhh.. gotta go bye." He quickly hung up leaving a confused Sasuke.

"Tch, damn brother. Calling me, interrupting a good sleep, then hanging up. Bastard." With that Sasuke groaned and noticed the clock which silently told him he had more paperwork.

"God damn. Why am I defending her?" Itachi questioned as he sped down the streets of LA.

* * *

"So Sasuke left you alone with Itachi and then you two had the others tongue down your throat?" Ino asked.

"Damn." Was the only word Naruto could say.

"…" Hinata was speechless.

"What? He's hot and I need a change from Sasuke."

Now all three were stunned. Sakura. THE Sakura. Sasuke's NUMBER ONE FANGIRL, just said she needed a change. The world was going to end.

Sasuke stared at the stack of papers. His living hell. Stuck behind a thick stack of papers. Just great, suffering.

* * *

"This is fucking horrible. I'm tired, irritated, and these papers just are so damn endless!" He kept speaking out against the mountain, not noticing that his older brother was somehow watching him.

"Oi, otouto… it's not good for your health to curse at inanimate objects."

Sasuke jumped slightly and glared at his brother. He didn't like being snuck up on. Ever.

"Aniki what the hell are you doing here?"

"Jeez, rude as always. Well I was dropping by to tell you that if you don't want to hear me and your ex-number one fangirl having some "fun" in the house, you better find somewhere to stay for the next month."

Sasuke went wide eyed. His older brother plus the pink haired chick… oh god. Horribly ugly thought! Die! Die! Sasuke began hitting his head and his brother only laughed. Sasuke glared but had a slight twitch in his eye due to the horrible information his brother just leaked out. Oh, he was going to die. Instead of sitting around to think about this horrible news, he hurried out of his office to the apartment that he used when he didn't want to deal with Itachi.

* * *

Back at the café Naruto and Hinata had excused themselves to go home. Hinata, not having her car, had to ride with Naruto. They left behind a disappointed Ino and a bored Sakura.

"Ano.. Naruto-kun, why did you leave Ino-chan? I can take a taxi."

"Nah, I can catch up with Ino later. Besides, not gunna make you waste your money when you got me here!" He grinned widely. Hinata smiled back a warm and thankful smile. The rest of the car ride was left to listen to Naruto's radio blasting some random songs. Hinata tapped her fingers on the dashboard to the music. They drove down the sunset ridden rode towards Hinata's apartment complex.

Once there she bid Naruto a goodbye and left him with a thank you. She moved towards the main entrance and kindly greeted the doorman. She walked to the elevator which had just opened and was able to get it held by some man. She moved towards the buttons to choose her floor but nodded slightly as she realized the man was on the same floor. It was the 7th floor, so the ride wasn't too long or too short. They both stepped out and that was the only time she got to look at his face.

Standing before her was none other then Uchiha Sasuke. The man that she had a silent crush on.

* * *

Hehe, finally updated. Not that long though..

Thanks for all the support guys! You are amazing, remember, reviews mean more updates.

Oh, and if you guys want, I'll do a Christmas Special so tell me if you want it!

Ja ne!


	3. Hallway Date?

Grr… you guys haven't been reviewing! Read all you want, but seriously guys, this is ridiculous. D: You made Aima sad!

Well I said I'd be making a Christmas special IF you guys reviewed, but seeing as I have time and I really want to make a Christmas special, I'll be adding another chapter to it to finally tell the time of year for the story which I just realized I never put. Also, I'll be adding a SasuHina oneshot, and if anyone knows of Gakuen Alice I'll have a NatsuxMikan oneshot as well. I'm posting them early because I have family visiting on Christmas. Christmas special is the next chapter.

Sasuke can sound a bit OOC, but I feel like this is his character away from everyone. So it's really an opinion thing depending on your persona.

Well here it is. Chapter 3 of Business Love!

* * *

**Hallway Date?**

Hinata fidgeted a bit in her spot. The Uchiha Sasuke, the guy from which these butterflies just had to go crazy about, was next to her in a space. Not just any space though, a small elevator space. Sure this was a really nice and expensive apartment complex, so it had a large and sparkling elevator, but really? To Hinata this was no bigger then a broom closet right now. She turned a pale pink just at his sight, and thanked kami that she had decided to grow out her hair. It allowed her bangs to fall over the right eye so she snuck some slight glances at her. She knew his phobia of fangirls so it was best to play it innocent, well, it was just natural.

Sasuke felt a bit uncomfortable by being in such a tight space with a woman. The cursed creatures that kami created that were used to make babies. They were just troublesome past that. He mentally slapped himself for using one of the Nara's words. Pushing thoughts of that aside he glanced at the petite girl next to him. She wasn't perfectly skinny, but wasn't too big either. Probably wore a one or a two in jean sizes, he smirked at that. Most of the girls he knew shoved their fat asses into a double zero, not noticing their love handles hanging over the edge. This girl seemed to have a smooth outline. He left her waist area and only stopped at her chest area for a mere second. They were perfect! Large, round, and squeezable… oh damn. He groaned mentally for thinking such a thing. He continued the trail up to her face, it was soft and her long raven hair cascaded down her back. Her bangs were swept to the right, so he could only get a slight look at them. They were like the lavender herbs his mom loved. A pale purple that shined with the essence of a moon…

He shook his head, physically this time. No way was he going to fall into this girls trap. Wait… she did have a trap right? All his fangirls did and every girl WAS a fangirl. He pondered on this though, not once did she send a flirty remark or try to show off her assets. Maybe, just maybe, this sad excuse of a world had brought him the decency of giving him a female that he wouldn't want to kill. He was contemplating taking the risk, but was stopped by hearing the ever so faint click of the mini heel on her black and white flats. They had reached their floor and she was now walking out of the elevator, more then likely to her room.

Pushing aside the fact that he hadn't fully decided if she was worthy or not, he rushed out to follow her. Oddly enough, he could pass it off as going to her room since theirs seemed to be in the same direction. They kept an even pace but she seemed to stumble a bit. She must be nervous with him being in the proximity, but all Uchiha's had that affect.

Hinata quickened her pace a bit, but it only caused her to slightly trip over her own two feet. Sasuke was going the same way as her, but that didn't mean anything right. They could have rooms near each other. Yea, that was the only reason. It still made her nervous though. It was like she could feel his gaze burning into her back. It made her nervous and slightly jumpy.

After what seemed like forever she had finally reached her room. She stuffed her hand into her Harajuku Girls purse and fished out her keys. Before she could insert them into the keyhole a hand leaned itself against her door. She jumped and quickly moved her head towards the opposing force and her eyes widened. The man who made her heart skip a beat was leaning against her door frame showing that infamous smirk to her. HER! Sure she was one of the top model's if industry if not the head of the top, but hey, she doubt he'd notice. They stood in silence as she was too shocked to speak so she waited for him to move his lightly pinked lips.

Sasuke smirked as he leaned against the beige doorframe. This girl blushed so easily that it made him want to laugh, almost. She was too cute. Wait, hold on. Take a step back. Hell no, he did not just think some chick was cute. He shook his head and then refocused his eyes into hers. They stood there silently, and he figured she was too shocked to speak so he spoke first.

"Hey," he said coolly. He sounded so calm and relaxed. His deep voice mesmerized her, but she knew she'd look ridiculous if she didn't reply.

"H-he-hello." Curse her damn stutter.

'Courage Hinata!'

"What's your name?"

"I-isn't i-it more po-polite to introduce y-yourself first?" She spoke the sentence with a stutter, but still got a teasing tone across.

'She has courage I see.'

"Hn. Fine, I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"I know," Hinata giggled slightly. Her stutter was fading slowly but surely.

"Wha- then why did you ask me?!"

"I-it was funny Uchiha-san. I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

'Hyuuga Hinata… why? That name sounds so familiar…' he thought to himself. Then it hit him. Hyuuga Hinata was the girl that had the major crush on Naruto in highschool. 'Damn, the years have been kind to her.'

"Ah. Hinata-chan then?" he decided to tease her back. "Well Hinata-_hime_ I'm sure if you know me you know I'm the CEO of Uchiha Inc."

"Of course Sasuke-_kun_," She giggled. It was only fair that she have a chance to tease the great Uchiha also.

Sasuke smirked at her response. Her light giggle was so much more soothing then that of Haruno or any of those other fangirls. Thank kami that Naruto had taken the Yamanaka off his hands. "So Hinata-hime, you know my profession but I have yet to discover yours."

"I'm one of the models for Konoha Fashion. I also do other jobs but that's my agency," she felt a small sense of achievement that she was able to have a job that could compare with Sasuke's.

Sasuke paused. No wonder this girl looked the way she did. A model like Haruno, but hell this girl looked so much better. She gave her a quick glace over again and made sure she didn't notice.

"So Miss Model, I know this is a first meeting…"

Hinata cut him off. "Ne Uchiha-san, I know you from highschool if you don't recall."

"Ah, yea. About that… I didn't want to sound… forceful," he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, which just really resulted in him messing up his duck butt of a hairstyle.

"I'm surprised you remember me Uchiha-san. I was the most quiet girl in the school after all."

"Well the most quiet girl also became the model ne?"

Hinata was surprised. Everyone made the Uchiha out to be some cold hearted jerk, but maybe it was just because he didn't like the attention drawn to him. Here where everyone was relaxing, sleeping, or out, they were alone. He seemed so much more care free than in high school. She giggled at the thought because she too was one of those people.

* * *

Their conversation in the hall of the apartment complex seemed to go on forever. Both were being so carefree and Hinata even managed to get a chuckle or two out of the normally grumpy, glare-infused man. Somehow they had made it to where they were sitting against the wall next to her door. They talked about their jobs, which Hinata was surprised that Sasuke would even step into modeling with all the girls. Whilst Sasuke was stunned to find Hinata the top model from industry when she was so young. Both seemed to have interesting stories to tell and before long it seemed that they had become fast friends with just a fated hallway meeting.

In the middle of a sentence Hinata's stomach began to growl, telling its owner that it was being deprived of a yummy meal that was probably hiding behind her door. She blushed and Sasuke smirked. He too was feeling hungry but found a way to suppress the embarrassing gurgle.

"Ne Hime, maybe you should get in now. I've kept you out in this luxury hallway too long now."

"Ano… Sasuke-san, would you like to come in and have dinner with me? I'm not that bad of a cook…"

"Sure hime, let me just put my briefcase away."

Sasuke maneuvered his way over to the door two down from her own. Her eyes widened a bit as she realized how close the proximity between them was. Sasuke found his key and pressed it in, turning the lock, and disappeared inside. He left the door open because it would have been a drag to have to open and close the damn thing.

Thank goodness Sasuke kept spare clothes here; he wanted to be more comfortable. He had been sitting outside with Hinata in one of his business suits so he was feeling a bit stiff. When inside he changed quickly out of his suit and threw on a navy blue button up, and left the first two buttons undone. He then added a pair of black jeans and sagged a bit, like he did when he went out. He put on his blue chucks and then ran back out of his apartment so he wouldn't keep Hinata waiting.

He stepped out making sure to lock the door so if any of his stalkers came they wouldn't have any access. Then again this place was his sanctuary from his brother, but it was also hidden away with a doorman watching people. If anyone that even seemed like a fangirl came and didn't live here, he was ordered to make sure they were kept out.

Sasuke found Hinata humming in front of her door with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful and was shocked that she didn't bother to go in, but waited for him right where he left her. The only difference was now she was standing and leaning against the door. He stepped quietly so he wouldn't disturb her and then stood how he did earlier, leaning his hand against the door frame. She was just below his chin so he had to bend over, and he whispered into her ear.

"You know if you just stand here like this someone might take advantage of you…"

Hinata's eyes shot open and she flushed bright red as she noticed how close Sasuke was to her. He was smirking at her blushing face and they stood there for a few minutes.

"Sasuke-san, we should go inside now…"

Sasuke hn-ed. He was enjoying his moment with her but he just nodded and stepped away so she could open the door. Her hand shook slightly as she fiddled with the key. Sasuke grasped her hand in his and helped her push the key inside. She turned the color of a freshly picked tomato and Sasuke couldn't help but smile to himself, a smile which he slightly hid with his bangs.

Hinata quickly opened the door and maneuvered herself inside. Sasuke followed in suit and took a long glance around the home. Like his the apartment was quite large, stepping in he found himself in an entry hall with pictures of family and friends around. Surprisingly he found one of her and Sakura in swim suits at a beach. Ino was behind them splashing them with water. In another picture there was Hinata with what seemed like a younger Hyuuga, probably her little sister or something. He glanced over the other pictures before moving down the small entry way and into the living area. It was decorated so elegantly that Sasuke was just amazed. The walls were a cream resembling that of a caramel latte. The couches and seats were the color of cream with navy blue and light lavender plush pillows layering themselves. Lavender curtains draped the windows with navy blue tiebacks. Glass tables were being used to their capacity with magazines overflowing the supposed coffee table situated in front of the large curved couch, whilst a fairly large widescreen hung from the wall. Latte colored vases with lavender floral patterns filled with beautiful flowers displayed themselves on glass stands located by the windows.

Sasuke was amazed; this girl had an excellent balance of dark and light. He hadn't realized that he had been just standing there, and broke out of his trance as he heard the water begin to run. He must have been dazed for quite some time for Hinata was now in pale blue snowflake pajama pants and a white v-neck shirt. A lavender apron droned over the outfit covering her cleavage.

Sasuke made his way to the table that was situated in an area near the kitchen. He sat on the plush cream chair and watched her as she cooked. Her hair was tied up into a lose bun so strands fell down as she hovered over the sink washing a red plump round thing. Wait… red, plump, and… round? Sasuke stared at the juicy delicacy and had to swallow the drool that was beginning to formulate. A succulent fruit it was, his favorite of favorites. His diehard obsession. One of his only weaknesses. They were so round and juicy. He could just suck on the skin before biting into the delicacy. Savoring each and every drop of moisture it had to offer, along with it's amazing, impossible to forget, taste.

Hinata began preparing their meal. She figured a vegetable and meat noodle dish with chopped tomatoes on the side would suffice. She remembered in high school the Uchiha would rarely eat, but would always have a container of mini tomatoes with him for lunch. Figuring he liked the fruit she took the liberty to chose that as the side dish. She snuck a glance at him over at the table. His hair was ruffled and his outfit made him look so much more relaxed and younger than when he was in his suit. It was easy to say, this man was too handsome for words. She blushed slightly and then noticed that he was watching the tomato in her hands, and she giggled at the sight of the smallest ounce of drool dripping from his lips. Figuring she shouldn't keep him waiting, she quickly paced herself and rushed to finish their meal.

* * *

Hinata placed their meal on the table and they ate in silence. Sasuke quickly devoured the juicy fruit he had been anticipating and sighed with content. He forgot about Hinata and only realized she had witnessed his weakness when he heard a giggle. He shot her a glare but this only provoked her into laughter. Sasuke sighed but smiled at her which she couldn't help but smile back since she realized it must be rare to see THE Uchiha Sasuke smile.

Their meal mostly consisted of silence, but at times they would engage in light conversation. They mostly talked about the food; with questions such as is it okay, and responses like its delicious. What seemed like hours, their meal finally finished and the moon was now higher into the sky with stars dancing around it. Both were glancing out the window and Sasuke remembered he had office work tomorrow. He sighed but realized he would have to leave the company of the only person he had learned to tolerate.

"Ne, Hime, sad to say but it's late and I have office work tomorrow."

"Ah, okay Sasuke-san…" Hinata was disappointed because she had just made a new friend and he was like her so his company was much more relaxing than her friends. Not to say she didn't love them, but she just felt so relaxed with Sasuke.

She walked Sasuke to the door and when he was finally on the other side of the door frame, they just stood there. They had created a bond that night, not the strongest of bonds, but a bond none the less. Hinata gave him a smile that made his stomach do flips. He was so confused with this new feeling, but pushed it aside. He smiled back, a genuine smile. Something that he showed her more times in one night then he had to his friends in years.

"Well Sasuke-san, have a good night. Since you're so close if you need me don't be afraid to knock… or call." She handed him a small sheet of paper with her cell number so she wouldn't be frightened if he came late at night or something. Sasuke took the hint of the reason and took the paper with a smirk.

"Hn. Alright Hime, good night to you too. Oh and hime…?"

"Yes?"

"It's Sasuke-_kun._ Remember?" With that he walked off leaving a blushing Hinata to head off to bed.

As soon as she hit the fluffy navy encased pillow she fell into a undisturbed sleep. A smile graced her lips as she breathed in and out slowly.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

* * *

Muahaha, this is my fave chapter.

REVIEW DAMMIT! D:

Hinata & Sasuke: Yea…

REMEMBER R&R IS GOOD FOR YOU!

Ja ne~


	4. Christmas Part One: Mission Presents!

The people that have been reviewing thank you! I can't let those of you who support me down.

Please remember to READ AND REVIEW.

Here is your long awaited photo shoot/Christmas special~

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Christmas Special Part One  
**

**Mission: Presents! **

**Christmas Eve  
**

Light frozen droplets fell from a foggy sky, and draped the ground in a shining white blanket. A trail of footsteps interrupted the peaceful sight. A purple-raven haired beauty maneuvered her way through the piles and piles of snow. Her hair was curled lightly and was pushed away from her ears as cream colored earmuffs dawned themselves over said body part. Her shivering figure was covered with a navy blue trench coat with a white scarf layering it self over the collar and around her frozen cheeks. Her cream faux fur boots reached her knees and the hanging white puffs that were attached were blow backwards as she fought the wind.

She had to finish her Christmas shopping, and fast. It was early in the morning so hopefully not too many people would be crowding the mall. Oh who was she kidding, it was Christmas Eve. She had known to do her shopping before hand, but so much work had been piling onto her. More and more fashion shoots due to the holiday season, and more and more runway shows at said mall. Well, it wasn't as if she didn't do her shopping, it's just that she never got to finishing it. Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto still needed gifts. You'd think she would have an easy time getting Naruto's, but the other two. No, that was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Taking the final steps, she moved onto the grounds of her destination, the Grove. Her favorite of favorite malls. Sadly, this was an outdoor mall so she was shivering madly while she awaited her blonde friend. As if on cue, Ino strode up to Hinata clad in a Juicy Couture faux fur coat with matching boots. Hinata nodded a greeting, not able to show a smile because of her large scarf. Ino smiled brightly and linked arms with the smaller girl, thus dragging her over to their first store, Barns and Noble.

* * *

Mission One: Uchiha Sasuke!

During their hallway conversation over a month ago, Hinata had learned that Sasuke was quite the fan of reading. He always had novels with him, and he was always looking for something new to read. Since Hinata had spent the last week staring at clothes, she was about ready to burst since she had no idea what he might like. Ino came to her rescue and asked her if she knew any of Sasuke's hobbies. It then clicked in her brain that a book would be perfect.

When Hinata had finally mentioned to Ino that she still had a few presents to buy, it gave Ino ever reason to drag her off to the Grove. They entered the three story building in awe. Well Ino was in awe, and Hinata was trying to find where to start first. They both froze though as they noticed Sasuke in a reading chair right ahead of them. How were they supposed to buy his gift if he was here?!

They didn't think their luck could get any worse. That was until said Uchiha had to lift his onyx eyes off of his book. His eyes met Hinata and he moved to get up towards them. Panicking Hinata looked to Ino for a solution, but the blonde was as clueless as she was. Sasuke was still sauntering over to them, before he stood before both of them with an amused look.

"So, what brings me the pleasure of running into you here? Also Yamanaka, why are you, of all people, in a book store?"

"Um, well it's a funny story… you see… me and Hinata… we… We're here to get Naruto a ramen book! Yea that's it!"

"A ramen book for the dobe? Hn."

"Yea! Well we have to run! Ja ne!"

With that Ino grabbed Hinata's arm and ran off in a random direction leaving behind an angry Uchiha. He just got ditched, and he didn't even get to say hi to Hinata. His aura resonated and a glare was shot as he threw the new book he had been reading onto a shelf. Storming about into the storm, he didn't notice the lavender and blue eyes that followed his every move.

"Ne, ne Hinata! Here's our chance!" Ino ran over to the shelf where Sasuke had thrown the book on. The one he had was easily distinguished because it was crookedly placed and halfway off the shelf. Hinata followed in suit and picked up said book. It was a hardcover and a decent thickness. She gazed over the cover and noticed the wing pattern that was overflowed with vines; the title was in another language so she couldn't distinguish it. Grabbing a few more books that she thought he would like, she then ran off to the long register line to pay.

Soon they were out and about moving through the shops of the Grove again.

* * *

Mission Two: Uzumaki Naruto!

Ino and Hinata had split up, because as soon as Hinata mentioned she needed to get Naruto's gift, it clicked to Ino that she needed to get him one also. Hinata sighed and moved into the apple store. A few days prior she had ordered a custom ramen iTouch cover made for Naruto. He loved his iPod and Ramen so why not get the perfect mix with it.

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice she ran into a dark figure. She fell backwards onto her butt with a loud umph and flinched slightly at the pain. Looking up her eyes met onyx, and was then greeted by a black glove enclosed hand offering her help. She gratefully took it and blushed slightly as she realized that she had just embarrassed herself in front of her crush. He hn-ed as she stood and helped her gently when she needed it.

Standing fully before him, she focused her gaze on his, pulled down her scarf, and offered him a warm smile. He blushed, and thanked kami that his black scarf covered his face the way hers did earlier. They stood together, before they both noticed that their hands were still intertwined. They both jumped back a bit and stood in akward silence before Hinata spoke up.

"Ano… Sasuke-kun, I have to go to the Apple Store.,,"

"Hn."

"Well… I guess I'll just…"

"I'll go with you."

Not even waiting for a response Sasuke began walking in the direction of the Apple store. Hinata blushed and pulled the scarf back around her face and quickly jogged over to his side. They walked in silence as their footsteps fell hand in hand, leaving a trail next to each other.

They finished Hinata's purchase then walked out to finish Hinata's last mission.

* * *

Mission Three: Hyuuga Neji!

Deep inside her large Harajuku purse laid Sasuke's gift. Thinking that they might be too busy at the photo shoot.

Likewise for Sasuke, his recently bought gift for Hinata laid deep inside his coat pocket. He too, would have to give it to her tonight because of said photo shoot.

Little did they both know, the same thoughts flowed through the other's head.

They stopped in front of Nordstrom, Hinata figured a nice new expensive tie would suffice. Sasuke followed Hinata through the doors and watched her head towards a rack of 70 dollar ties. His eyes followed her hands as they ran across the silky fabric. He stepped next to the rack and answered yes and no to her questions of which ties looked good or bad.

Eventually after what seemed like hours, Hinata realized that Sasuke's left eye was beginning to twitch with irritation. She must have put the man through such torture. Feeling quick she settled on the black tie with horizontal slanted dark brown stripes. They walked together towards the register, and Sasuke brought up the topic of having dinner together while in line. Hinata agreeded with a silent nod, and payed the cashier who gave them both a massive grin. Sasuke glared and Hinata just blushed deeply.

They made their way out of Nordstrom and headed in the direction of the Original Farmers Market. They settled on a cozy café. They had a table seated next to the window, by Hinata's request. They, of course, got their request being the top model and top CEO. Hinata gazed out the window dreamily. It had begun to snow yet again, and to her, it was the most beautiful sight. Nothing could compare to this.

'Hopefully it snows on my birthday as well,' Hinata thought.

Sasuke watched her, as much as he'd like to deny it, she looked stunning. She had shed her coat, scarf, and earmuffs, leaving her in a cream v-neck long sleeve. It hugged her figure quite nicely, but still hung a bit loose. Her eyes had a dreamy look in them, which led him to the conclusion that she must love snow.

'Christmas Eve with a beautiful woman. What more could I ask for?' he thought to himself.

He let his thoughts wander and he remembered that her birthday was in just a few days. The reason he had not one, but two gifts in his coat that hung on the chair. He pulled at the collar of his gray turtle neck and waited for their server to arrive with their tea.

A few minutes passed before the waitress graced them with her presence. She had on a reindeer costume that caused Sasuke to smirk enjoyably and Hinata to stifle a giggle. They had both ordered green tea, so a pot was brought in case they wanted to refill themselves without having a wait. Hinata ordered a Caesar salad with chicken and Sasuke decided on a tuna sandwich with extra tomatoes.

Their order came and they ate in silence. Both thinking about tomorrows photoshoot. Sasuke scowled mentally, even if Naruto said she was sane, he didn't want some girl all over him. The thought made him shudder, and thank god they were near an open window, he could pass it off as the cold.

Hinata carried the same thoughts, but she was the one that knew they had a photoshoot together. They didn't tell her the theme, so there was no telling what they would have to do! Obviously it was Christmas themed, I mean they were wasting part of their Christmas on this stuff! If it was new holiday wear then it could be anything. If it was New Year party outfits, then boy oh boy was Hinata screwed over. Then it hit her, Naruto knew about her crush! So did Ino! Oh god, they were going to do something. She just knew it. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about this stuff, and Sasuke gave her an odd glance which she still failed to notice.

"Ne Hina-Hime, your face is gunna be stuck like that if you keep it up," Sasuke decided now would be a nice time to tease her.

Hinata jumped slightly and gave him a mini-glare thing... well it was worth a try. Sasuke just chuckled lightly and finished his sandwich feigning innocence. Hinata decided to just focus on the salad which was barely halfway finished. Taking minuscule bites at best, it took Sasuke chuckling at her eating skills for her to take larger ones. They finished their meal with mild conversation, mostly Sasuke making fun of her, and she retorting back.

Hinata moved to pay for the bill but Sasuke reached over and snatched it away before she even had a chance. He claimed his "ninja skills" were too good. Tch, damn Uchiha's. Sometimes she wondered why she even put up with him, but hey. She put up with it so far, might as well go all out.

They paid the bill and went back to the Grove. It took Hinata up until they reached the door to even remember her blonde friend, who was now probably staring at her favorite candy shop. True to Hinata's belief, there stood Ino, gazing longingly at the rows and rows of sweets. Hinata moved behind her and tapped her shoulder lightly, causing the blonde to jump and make a strange "eep" sound. She glared intensely at Hinata and Sasuke before grabbing Hinata to hug her around the shoulders.

She pointed an accusing finger at said Uchiha and yelled, "You stole Hinata-chan you fiend!"

Okay now Sasuke was just damn straight confused.

"Ano, Ino-chan, he went shopping with me since YOU left me then we ate."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked in victory. Ino just pouted and explained to Hinata that she had to leave now or her parking would deplete most of her money. She bounced off as usual leaving Hinata and Sasuke alone to sit on one of the mall benches. They were near the fountain which was off and had whatever water was left in their frozen over. They sat at a respectable distance, not too far, not too close. A silence yet again overtook them, but this one not comforting like the others.

Sasuke was the first to speak up, well speak in his own language, "Hn."

It was enough to get Hinata's attention. She turned to him and he pointed down towards the bench with a gloved finger. Her eyes trailed down and she noticed not one, but two, beautifully wrapped gifts. It was her turn to point a finger, but at herself, questioning if they were for her. He only rolled his eyes and nodded, to which she grabbed the gifts tenderly.

She examined the first gift. It was about the size of torso. It was wrapped in a glittery silver paper. Around it was a dark lavender ribbon with a silver lining tied neatly into a beautiful bow on top. She opened it gently, making sure to preserve the ribbon. She quickly put the wrapping detail to the side and stared at the white box. She opened it, and let out a small gasp. Inside was a beautiful dark navy spaghetti strap dress. The dress looked to be knee length when she held it up, and a gleaming white sash was around the torso, around the back it was tied into a light bow. The area after the sash flowed in layers. It was the most beautiful dress Hinata had ever seen. Folding it back carefully, she moved to put it back when she saw a small card.

"Merry Christmas Hime," it read. She smiled at Sasuke who was looking away because of his blush.

Moving onto the next gift she examined it like the last. This one was smaller, a lot smaller. It was the size of a small book. The wrapping paper on this one was a dark blue decorated with silver stars. The bow on this one was the same lavender as her eyes, which caused a smile to make it's way onto her face. She tore into this one faster then the last. Inside was yet another white box; she moved to take the cover off, and what she saw made her eyes boggle. A beautiful wing pendant lined with what seemed like lavender colored jewels hung from a shining silver chain. That was the main part of the beautiful necklace, but there were other smaller chains of silver and black that layered at different lengths carrying small dark navy hearts in random places. It was truly beautiful, and if she thought about it, would go great with the dress.

Hinata was amazed. Did Sasuke consider her this close to him? To buy such extravagant things for her? They must be getting close, or maybe it was because he found her so tolerable. Either way, Hinata was so amazed and happy. She jumped up and hugged Sasuke tightly, causing him to blush and freeze in his spot. He warmed up to the feeling however and slowly hugged her back, losing his tension. Hinata pulled away too quickly for his liking and ran back to her bag. Out of it she pulled a slightly large gift wrapped box. Hinata had found time to get it gift wrapped before her and Ino left the store. She handed it to Sasuke which he stared at. Did she really get him a gift? He wasn't expecting anything from her at all.

He eyed it carefully before tearing into the wrapping paper. Being a lot less delicate then Hinata had. He stared at the box with furrowed eyebrows.

'What could be in such a large box?' he pondered to himself while he retracted the lid from it's owner.

He gaped at what was inside. A book. No. Books! All of which he hadn't read yet, but had noticed at his trip to the store. So that was her purpose for being there! He picked up the book that caught his eye first. It was the one he was reading earlier, she must have went out to find it for him. It was amazing. He had never received such a gift. Normally he got underwear, stuff fangirls had wanted to see him in... the man thongs... he shuddered at the thought. This though, this was just simply wonderful. He turned to Hinata who was blushing profusely.

Hinata was scared that Sasuke would detest her gift. It wasn't nearly as amazing as what she had received from him. She expected scoffing, looks of indifference. Anything of the sort. What she didn't expect was the warm hug that he had enveloped her with. Her eyes were wide, but she returned the hug.

"Arigato Hime, this is an amazing gift," he whispered into her ear. This caused her entire face to heat. Their hug ended and the both packed up their gifts. Together they walked to their cars before parting with an awkward but heart-warming hug and simple goodbyes. A shy smile from Hinata and a warm smirk from Sasuke.

Each of them carried a warm shared thought in their minds.

'Best Christmas EVE ever.'

* * *

Hehe, Part One is done! I am actually quite fond of this part, and part two will be coming out on the actual 24th, sorry for the mixed dates.

Anyway if you're wondering why the Japanese, I am currently using LA as the scenery because Modeling and CEO's fit so well. If it wasn't for that I would have named it Konoha, but then I would constantly confuse myself so deal with it. They are still JAPANESE, no other race, thing, etc. So don't get all mad about Japanese in America, they can speak their language.

Second, for those wondering if Hinata's big was really big enough to hold Sasuke's present. One I said it was big, but it wasn't gigantic. Second her bag really is huge.

Well thanks guys! I'd really like it if you'd review more though! Reviewing more means you get to find out why it's rated M! So hop to it!

Sasuke & Hinata: Review to shut her up!

Aima: Ehehe...

Ja ne~


	5. Author's Note, Please read!

**Author's Note**

Personally I hate these things but I find it necessary regarding this Christmas Special and future updates.

A few things to clear up about the story in general actually.

For one, this story is AU. The locations I have been using such as the Grove and the Original Farmer's Market do exist. Some of the stores as well. Things like the Industries are the things that I have made up.

For those of you who are my continuous readers I thank you greatly, but I have to admit I feel slightly sad about my review number. I mean I know my story is fairly new, but if you are reading, even if you don't favorite me **REVIEW ME.** It'll make me feel a lot better.

As for those who do constantly review me, thank you for the wonderful comments. I'm glad that you like my writing. For the people who point out the flaws I have thank you as well, it helps me become even better. I am sorry that in the last chapter my present scene was slightly rushed. It wasn't meant to be that way, but that half of the chapter took me like three days to find a way to make it progress, and the gift scene was done with a time limit for me.

I apologize to those that have been painstakingly waiting for the photoshoot. Trust me. I'll be working long and hard for the next two days to perfect it. I know it doesn't seem like I'm putting much time, but notice this. My other chapters, except for the special, were all done in maybe 4-6 hours max. Please wait patiently! **I know I said the date of release would be Christmas Eve, but I may release it on Christmas Morning. **

I'm sorry for the schedule changes!

Oh, there will also be some character profiles added to the story including Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Tsunade. Possibly Shizune, Genma, and a few others.

Also at note I have a pole for all of you, which if you don't participate it then I guess we'll be skipping a lot of events that would SURELY lead to the M rated scenes.

Now then, I rated the story M for violence and lemon. But as a sneak peek into the story, there will be a fight between Sasuke and a mystery person! -gasp- Trust me, if you guys don't review more that scene will tumble down the drains in a messy puddle. :c

**POLL TIME**

**1.** Sakura and Itachi fight and break off.

**2. **Some "random" girl tries to get in between Ino and Naruto. (Oh my who could that be?!)

**3.** Hinata's father calls her back to the cooperation to tell her to quit her modeling.

**4.** Hinata and Sakura get into a fight. (I have the reason you guys just don't get to know! -evil laugh-)

Yes these are all not happy scenes, but then again who said I was asking for something happy?

When you vote please just copy and paste your choice into the review box and click submit. Kay? Don't you dare even just put a number.

Please, please, PLEASE review and pick one of these, that way I can make the story for you guys. No reviews makes Aima very unhappy, and this time my readers won't be very happy with the outcome if I get no votes! I want atleast 10 of these votes or I'm seriously going to go crazy.

**TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ MY STORY EVEN IF THEY HATE SASUHINA.**

Please, for your lovable coco-toko a.k.a. Aima? c:

Well that's all for my author's note!

Ja ne!


	6. Christmas Part One: Heated Set!

**Holiday Special Part Two**

**Kagura wind sorcress**; technically they do not know, but I didn't point this out earlier and I apologize, they are very close friends because Naruto often works her shoots. Sorry to those who thought the same.

As for the Present Scene going fast, **cheh**, you're close. ;D

Voting is now closed, number three won by one vote, but because it came so close number four will probably happen somewhere along the lines!

GAHHH! I apologize to my fans, I know I'm like two weeks past the date I promised you but I've had so much going on I never had time to update! Forgive me. ;___;

* * *

**Heated Set**

Sasuke grumbled slightly at the constant ringing that had befallen his door. He had been back at the estate since a week ago, and now, with Christmas here, he was being bothered so much. Too bad he realized it too late, and had no option than to deal with the ringing every five minutes.

He tried to crash the pillow to his head, which ultimately had failed him. The ringing was too loud and just went past the feathers and fluff, and straight to his eardrums. His groaning didn't cease, and his idiotic brother had chosen to just deal with it by blasting his music WHILE being ignorant to the fact that Sasuke could hear Sakura moaning. Just great. Christmas Day and his brother was fucking the pink blonde, while he had hoards of girls waiting for him at the door. Oh and let's not forget the damn photoshoot. He was going to kill Naruto once he got his hands on him.

Giving up on trying to block out all the noise, Sasuke got up and made his way over to his bathroom. Violently throwing the door open, he nearly caused a hole, which was thankfully prevented by his handy-dandy door stopper. He removed his shirt roughly, nearly ripping holes in the underarms of the sleeves. His body was the dream of most males his age, or older… or younger for that matter. A toned chest, not overly done, but had its own defined muscle. A lean figure to go along with it, making him appear thin, yet strong. He never shaved nor waxed no need to. He wasn't a frilly man; he just didn't grow hair excessively, which he was thankful for. Who would want hairy armpits? Really? The whole male pride on wanting stuff like that disgusted him.

He slipped down his pants a bit more gently due to the fact that they were his favorite sweats and he didn't really want to have to go out and buy another pair. His long slender legs could be the envy of any female and man. Toned like his chest and arms, but not bulky either. All that was left was his boxers. Not just any boxers though. His one of a kind, custom made, tomato boxers! Dark blue with cherry red tomatoes dotted everywhere. His favorite of all favorites. He'd have to wash them later so he could use them again.

He slipped them off and turned the water to warm in his glass shower case. The jets sprayed from every which way as they warmed up, leaving a naked Sasuke to stand impatiently by the shower door. Once he believed the water to be warm he stepped inside and felt his muscles relax as the jets sprayed at every inch of his body. He'd need this relaxation to make it through the photoshoot.

Being it was still early in the morning, Sasuke realized his little morning friend had awaken also. Great just great, if that wasn't enough to bother him in the shower, the fact that pressurized water was forcing itself onto it was only making the young man groan out loud. In his mind he though what Hinata would think if she saw him and his glory. Would it be too small? Would it scare her? Would she laugh at it? Now, Sasuke wasn't exactly what you'd call "small". In fact he was quite large for the matter, but if Hinata saw it he'd surely get insecure. Hinata. The thought of the woman of his eyes looking at him in all his glory, only caused his erection to increase, causing its already impressive size to grow. Now if anyone thought it was small, then right now, no one could tell him it was.

Sasuke groaned. Hinata, naked, in the shower with him. Dear kami, Sasuke was going crazy mentally thinking of ravaging the young, more then likely, innocent girl. Then again, Sasuke would have to admit, it would be his first time too, if it were to happen. He felt his erection grow strained as he imagined Hinata going down to her knees before him, grasping his erection at first. Slowly stroking the member, causing him to shudder. Then she would grasp it tighter, more firm, and move faster. Before he could protest, like he would, she would take the head into her mouth and suck ever so lightly, pushing her tongue against his delicate and sensitive entrance, before roughly running her tongue along it and sucking the head hard.

Kami, Sasuke was about to lose his mind. He pushed away any thoughts of what other things they could do, so his erection would go away quicker. Then he sat down on the shower bench and glided his swift fingers along his erection. Squeezing and pulling, his attempts at imagining his sexual excursions with Hinata failed. Thus he imagined her, teasing him, making him feel as if he was on the edge. Sasuke wasn't one who you'd imagine loud, but the thought of this woman playing with his manhood like candy caused him to give a loud moan of ecstasy as he came into his hand. He let the white fluid drift down the drain of his shower, and just sat there, composing himself.

* * *

At the photoshoot, Hinata was sitting in Hair and Make-up. The Christmas theme was Gothic Christmas, chosen by Naruto himself. The stylist just happened to be none-other than Yuuhi Kurenai, a close friend of hers, even if she was 10 years her senior. The girls chatted lightly as Kurenai did Hinata's hair. Naruto had requested it be pinned to the opposite side her bangs flowed, and then curled in a large corkscrew Lolita fashion way. In her hair were silver jingle bells, lined with gray and black lacy ribbons, creating large bows.

Her makeup was light, as Naruto planned to keep the natural beauty she had. A smidge of eyeliner dropped off, giving her eyes a wider appearance, and the mascara seemed a little heavier. Instead of red eye shadow, they used a pale pink. Even if it was a gothic style, they didn't want her to look terrifying. Plus, the dress had pink in it as well. Her lipstick was a faint red, and was applied lightly since her lips had a definite color already.

In the other room not much had to be done to Sasuke. His hair was already spiked naturally, and it fit well with the theme away. The only thing Naruto had requested, was Sasuke to wear the chain earrings and to apply eyeliner to the bottom of his eyes to give them a droopy look. Sasuke slightly wondered if Naruto had done this just to be able to say that Sasuke had worn eyeliner. As much as he'd like to complain, fight, and beat the crap out of the stylist and Naruto, he knew it would only make this day longer, so he refrained himself.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke were finished in Hair and Make-up, so both were called to the set. Sasuke still had no idea that he was to be working with Hinata, while the girl in mention was lightly shaking at the thought of Sasuke seeing her in her current outfit.

Sasuke was wearing a black button up with vertical red stripes; he had red slightly form fitting jeans, along with black dress shoes. His red tie was loosely hanging from his neck, and depicted the picture of a black snowman in the small corner. His supposed Santa hat was black and grey, red jingle bells were sewn onto the side, and the stylist had made it so it would hang off his head slightly, displaying his dark locks. The chain earring that Naruto had requested was red and grey, adding a slight touch of bad ass to the look.

Hinata on the other hand was much more fitting to the gothic style. Her dress was strapless, with the top half being a corset style. Red and pink lace intertwined into the black, _revealing _piece of fabric, and then tied at the end. The skirt layered in tiers, like the corset, was ribboned fully and effectively by the designer. Not only that, it was so short, Hinata was afraid her butt was going to pop out any second. The boots were all black, and reached just below her knee, the red and pink lace was used once again to lace the boots. Like any other winter boots, they had pompoms at the end, these being red instead of an elegant white. Around her neck was a choker with red jingle bells hanging off of it.

Hinata made it to the set while Sasuke was talking to Naruto. She coughed lightly as to announce her presence and everyone turned to her. Sasuke's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he realized that it was Hinata to whom he would be working with for this shoot. He almost thanked the dobe, and was about to forgive him for every stupid thing he had ever done, but Hinata was just too distracting. Naruto caught the way Sasuke was looking at Hinata and grinned broadly to himself. He had finally found the damn teme a woman of interest.

Hinata felt akward with everyone staring at her, but smiled slightly as she realized Sasuke was happy to be working with her.

"Oi! Everyone let's get this show on the road!" Naruto cried out enthusiastically.

Sasuke and Hinata moved to the set, which was a snowy theme. They were contrasting against the background with their colors. A bench was set up in the middle of it all, and a snow machine was bursting out little shards of ice. Sasuke was the first to sit on the bench, listening to Naruto as he was directed to slouch casually. Hinata waited patiently at the side of the bench, and when Naruto called her over to sit on Sasuke's lap she nearly fainted.

Not wanting to cause a scene of stuttering and shaking, she quickly took her place. Her legs were draped onto the bench as she was directed to lean slightly against the crook of Sasuke's neck. Her blush ceased to leave, but Sasuke couldn't tell if she was cold or embarrassed.

"Oi Hinata-chan! Grab Sasuke's tie and hold it close to your mouth, but make sure the snowman shows!" Naruto ordered out.

Hinata complied, and then listened to her next order which just happened to be, "Put your hand on Sasuke's chest." God Naruto was killing her.

Sasuke on the other hand was as happy as any man could be. Hinata was all over him for this shoot, and well, he was pretty damned happy about that. One arm leaned against the bench while the other supported himself and Hinata.

Once Naruto was satisfied with their pose, he had them create their own facial expressions that they believed would fit the theme. It was the one thing he never controlled in his models, unless he had to. Hinata immediately lost her blush and began to work herself. She wasn't the top model for nothing. Making it while only 5'3". She was amazing at what she did. Sasuke was stunned at how focused Hinata could get.

The picture was snapped and the pose was redone yet again. Over and over they took their photos until Naruto was satisfied. Breaks came and went as Hinata and Sasuke managed to talk without Hinata stuttering too much, and they managed to do the shoot in record time.

* * *

"Awesome job as usual Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke and Hinata had changed out of their outfits and were now sitting in a high end restraint with Naruto,

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but Sasuke-kun did very well too."

"Hn."

"Yea teme, you normally complain during shoots. What happened?" An evil glint left Naruto's eyes as he asked the question.

"Tch. I didn't want to listen to your annoying voice today."

Naruto frowned in defeat, and then remembered that he had something for each of them. He reached into his coat pocket and then handed both of them their gifts with a big grin. Hinata and Sasuke were next to each other, so they both looked at each other sideways before Sasuke took his gift and Hinata got hers.

She opened it and smiled at the small stuffed bunny that was holding a ramen bowl and a pair of chopsticks. Only Naruto could find stuff like this.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Naruto-kun."

"Ie ie."

Sasuke opened his next and was really surprised at what Naruto had gotten him. It was a stuffed animal like Hinata's… only his was holding a tomato. How the hell did he find something like that? As much as he hated to admit it, and he wouldn't admit it in front of Hinata, he quite liked this gift.

"Err.. thanks dobe."

"Don't mention it teme."

"Oh Naruto-kun! I have a gift for you too!" Hinata dug into her bag and pulled out the small box. Naruto eyed it before destroying the wrapping paper, and he ended up with the smile of a child at a toy store.

"Thank you Hinata-chan!" He replied loudly before reaching over and attempting to kiss Hinata on the cheek. Sasuke growled slightly and pulled Hinata's chair to the side, causing Naruto's face to crash into the wall behind her.

"Whaaaa?? What was that for teme?!"

"Hn."

"Oi dobe, your present is coming in the mail for you."

With that Naruto completely forgot about what Sasuke had just done, and bounced back to his seat like a happy child.

Later that day, Naruto arrived home with a package on his doorstep. He ripped it open as soon as he got inside and nearly woke up every person in the area. Inside laid new ramen pajamas, a ramen pillow, and a rare type of ramen flavoring only available back in Japan.

"Boy that teme must want something from me…" Naruto thought aloud. Little did Naruto know, the price for all of this was coming very very soon.

* * *

Blahhhhhhhh. Sucky chapter I'm sorry! I have something special coming up for you guys though!

Please read and review or make the naughty stuff go away. Ohohohoh, and and and, I'll be sad. D:

R&R!

Ja ne!


End file.
